Glimpses of a past
by gem1990
Summary: As Logan's memories start to come back what changes will he go through?. Minor Rogan pairing. NOW BETAED!


Fic: Glimpses of a past

Rating: PG 13

Authors note: LOGAN'S POV

Universe: Not really specific so I would say X1

Betaed by the awesome Askita (if you haven't read her story yet get on over there and read it)

Another day another glimpse.

Today I shocked poor Marie half to death. I barely managed to think of a good excuse. I walked to her room to see where she'd been all day long and found her studying at her desk. From her scent I could tell she was tired and frustrated with whatever she was working on. Her back was to me so I walked up behind her and traced my finger gently over the back of her neck. She jumped and spun around with fire in her eyes. I chuckled at how beautiful she looked all fired up like that.

"Logan!" she exclaimed realizing who it was.

"What are you doing?" I asked and she growled as she looked back at the open book on her desk.

"I hate Shakespeare! It is so boring, and I can't believe that they ever thought of him as anything but boring! I have to read 'The Taming of the Shrew' before tomorrow's test on it and I still haven't gotten past Chapter 2!" Marie yelled.

By then I was fighting to keep my grin from showing on my face. I've read 'The Taming of the Shrew' several times it's my favorite Shakespeare. I know, who would believe that I love to read old books. But nobody knows that every time I read a classic I remember something else about a past. They're just glimpses but they tell me my life wasn't all that bad. Nobody knows that my memory is slowly returning.

I know that my real name is James Howlett. I know I was born to a wealthy family and was well educated. It seems that I know several languages and know almost all the classic literature. They only see the animal, the creature that was forged out of animal instincts and pain. They forget that I was once a man and that I still have my weaknesses. Like red sheets. I can't stand red sheets. One time Marie was having a nightmare and I went to wake her. I opened the door to see her in those blood red sheets and I about lost it. Images of someone special to me, someone I loved very much in blood stained sheets. The white lace soaked in her blood. I don't know who that woman was from my past but I remember feeling very strongly at seeing the drying blood on her pale skin and once clean white sheets, and the smell of death in the air.

I lost control seeing Marie like that and I ran over and scooped her up out of the bed. Thankfully she had learned control over her skin a few months earlier and so I didn't die as I picked up her barely covered form out of the bed. She moaned in my arms and I knew that she was alive so I laid her down on the floor gently and proceeded to strip the sheets off the bed and destroyed them. By then she had woken and asked what I was doing. I lied and said that they were soaked in her sweat and smelled. She replied that she could have just washed them I could smell that she was worried about me and curious as to why I shredded them so I simply told her I would buy her some more sheets and left her room.

The next day I bought her some nice green sheets. I know green is her favorite color. I don't know why she ever even bought those horrid red sheets. See? I am starting to use words like 'horrid'! I'm turning into a freakin' pansy! Don't get me wrong I still drink my regular beer and whiskey straight and I love a good cage fight but the fact that I almost gave a tip to Scott on dueling, nearly made me a pansy for life. They may as well have given me a card.

A few months ago I would have said that only pansies duel but now I can fence better then anyone at the fencing class that the mansion now provides. Scott was rather suspicious as to why I know so much about the sport, but I explained to him that any guy who walks around with six blades in his arms at all times should know how to handle a tiny sword. Stupid geek bought it even. I always knew he was one beer short of a six pack.

Anyways back to tonight with Marie. I reached around her and picked up the book and started flipping through it looking for a specific passage. I found it quickly enough and sat down on her bed to read it out loud to her. "This looks pretty funny:

PETRUCHIO: Come, come, you wasp; i' faith, you are too angry.  
KATHARINA: If I be waspish, best beware my sting.  
PETRUCHIO: My remedy is then, to pluck it out.  
KATHARINA: Ay, if the fool could find it where it lies,  
PETRUCHIO: Who knows not where a wasp does  
KATHARINA: In his tongue.  
PETRUCHIO: Whose tongue?  
KATHARINA: Yours, if you talk of tails: and so farewell.  
PETRUCHIO: What, with my tongue in your tail? nay, come again,  
Good Kate; I am a gentleman.

I looked up at Marie who was cracking up in her chair across from me. Her hair was falling in her face and her white teeth gleamed against her cherry red lips.

"How did you find that?" She asked when her laughing had slowed.

I wasn't about to tell her that I'd memorized this whole book so I said I was just flipping through when I came across it. I swatted her on the head lightly with the book and told her to get back to reading and that I'd see her in the morning.

I gently kissed her lips and she whispered "17 more days."

With a sigh I smiled and walked out of the room. Only 17 more days till we can be together as a couple. 17 days till she turns 18. So I have 16 days to tell her about my past. I won't start a relationship with her without being entirely honest with her so I'll have to tell her. I wanted to have all my memory back before she turned 18 but I guess I'll have to just deal with whatever memories come back with her by my side.

I know it'll be hard. Because not all memories are good but I'm thankful for all the glimpses of any past. The glimpses of my past, because they show me that I'm human not the beast that Weapon X tried to create. I am nothing more then a man, a man who has lived a dozen lives in his many years.

I have my weaknesses and my strengths and without my two saving graces, my memories and my Marie, I would be a lost creature wandering about in the cold, cruel world. Until tomorrow journal.

The End


End file.
